Sheldon Cooper/Gallery
File:SheldonCooper.jpg|Sheldon Cooper. App2.jpg|Sheldon. Den17.png|Sheldon. File:Sheldon Cooper.jpg|Sheldon. S5EP15 - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon. Soft47.png|Sheldon's intergalactic message. Live long and prosper. Ste8.png|Sheldon. Vic12.jpg|Ugh! Figgy pudding. Search8.jpg|Sheldon. Lot1.jpg|Sheldon dreaming. Boze5.jpg|Sheldon hears something. 2M1.png|Sheldon's application to be a Martian colonist. Boz6.jpg|The newest Bozite. Den7.png|Angry Sheldon. Soki3.jpg|Sheldon sick in bed. Ein6.jpg|Concentrating on his whiteboard. TBBT-s08e13-07.jpg|Sheldon listening to loud noises. Coll6.jpg|Sheldon and Penny are both sick. Boy9.jpg|Sheldon throws the useless roommate agreement changes into the air. Ex3.jpg|Sheldon back from court. Zaz6.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. Qw15.png|All the further Sheldon goes for fresh air. Qw23.png|Working during date night. Qw20.png|Thanks. You're the greatest. Qw14.png|Sheldon in his spot sulking. Qw13.png|Ahhhhhhhhh! Qw12.png|Proton decay. Proton decay. Qw9.png|I have been hallucinating lately. Zaz5.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. Pong10.jpg|From showing from his PRK, a multi-language occupied sign. Zaz4.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. Road10.jpg|Sheldon in the Chicago train station. File:Lumfish.jpg|Sheldon's glow-in-the-dark fish. Style1.png|Sheldon's new hair style - sex on a stick. File:Nerdvana_Annihilation.png|Sheldon has a nightmare that the Time Machine works! Knock penny.jpg|Delivering package to Penny. Fact1.jpg|Sheldon's spot at Penny's place. Alg5.jpg|That looked smaller on my computer screen. Einstein Approximation.jpg|Sheldon is stuck trying to solve something. Pan9.png|Playing his thermin in the stairwell. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and his cards. 66918dbce2c068c7518.jpg|Sheldon at work. Judy5.jpg|Sheldon's alarm goes off. Urn21.png|Sheldon is eating French toast sticks. Judy2.jpg|First morning vocal test. Step54.jpg|Explaining his improvement to the rock-paper-scissors game. Para9.jpg|Sheldon leaving the bar after Amy rejected Zack. Guit11.jpg|Sheldon playing with a robot at the comic book store. TO111.png|Even when I'm a problem, I make the world a better place. TO110.png|Now let's talk Penny's love of the glug-glug-glug. TO60.png|What do I do with this? Guit1.jpg|Sheldon hiding out at the comic book store. Bh7.jpg|Sheldon taking credit for the prank against Kripke. Corn8.jpg|Sheldon knows about football. Tumblr nmgglpXDwN1ru0fpuo9 1280.jpg|This is a GREAT fort! TO58.png|Disagree. Bit8.jpg|Sheldon eating takeout. To50.png|Amy is moving back. TO48.png|Talking to his Gollum statue, an expert on rings. Corn1.jpg|Sheldon engaging in kite fighting. Sheldon with the egg.jpg|Sheldon is going to be a Mommy! Cut11.png|Geology is the Kardashian's of science. Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-17h02m50s55.png|Sheldon. Sheldon7.03.jpg|Sheldon on the phone at his desk. 7057782e6f722b8230b.jpg|Sheldon. Din8.jpg|Sheldon claiming a new spot in his dining room table fight. Fuzzy11.jpg|Sheldon. Urn5.png|The urn that Sheldon got Leonard. Nose1.png|Sheldon doesn't think that Leonard will survive surgery. Batj5.jpg|Sheldon and his new Batjar cookie jar. Ledge.png|Trying to get to Leonard's bedroom. Loben9.jpg|My watch is synchronized with the atomic clock at Boulder City, Colorado. Loben14.jpg|At Penny's door - early knock. Urn8.png|Sheldon slammed his nose into a glass door. Soft2.png|Aliens watching Sheldon's intergalactic message. Soft1.png|Aliens want to eat Sheldon. Sheldon&thebird.jpg|Sheldon and Lovey-Dovey. Raid12.jpg|Sheldon communicating with Amy. Bbts04e03thezazzysubstitution720pmkv 000882966.jpg|Sheldon and all his cats after he breaks up Amy. 8118f1e296a6b3fc00.jpg|Sheldon playing with his train. Dis7.jpg|No Goofy! React4.jpg|Germmmmmmmmmms! Xcvbn17.png|Caught with his helmet. Ped5.png|Sheldon in a Caltech steam tunnel. Ped3.png|Sheldon in a simulated mine exercise. Dog6.jpg|Sheldon in ecstasy after completing everything Amy wouldn't let him finish. Lot8.jpg|Sheldon. Eq27.png|Sheldon is planning to spike the punch. SWI1.png|Sheldon shows his PRK or Public Restroom Kit. Urn18.png|The teddy bear is for Sheldon not Leonard. Rail2.jpg|Sheldon in the Philadelphia train station. Rail1.jpg|Sheldon in the New York City train station. FI15.png|I don't understand. Zaz11.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. FI02.png|The university won't let me change my field of study. FI31.png|I want to buy this comic book. FI18.png|Sheldon complaining to Amy. FI17.png|I don't like all these changes! Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao4 1280.jpg|Sheldon is looking for a new course of study after quitting string theory. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao8 1280.jpg|Sheldon is ready for fantasy role playing. Style1.png|Sheldon after a haircut from Penny. Cut6.png|Sheldon after he slept with a geology book. Cut18.png|Sheldon ponders what to study after string theory. Cut15.png|Sheldon realizes that he slept with a geology book. TF14.jpg|Sheldon giving Penny advice. Em8.jpg|Sheldon after he took a geology book to bed. Em7.jpg|Geology! Nuts!! Obs3.png|Sheldon wants to leave NOW! FT10.jpg|Howard trying to improve his friendship with Sheldon. Fin1.png|Romance: Sheldon drinking wine. Conc1.jpg|Working to find a celebrity guest for his comic book convention. OR12.jpg|Leonard told Sheldon to stay. Job1.jpg|Sheldon working on his universal theory of comedy. CE6.jpg|Sheldon. Step43.jpg|Penny! Dev2.jpg|Sheldon working on the odds of Leonard dying during surgery. Step35.jpg|Dr. Cooper for the win. Zaz18.jpg|Sheldon. Zaz17.jpg|Sheldon and Zazzles. Dol1.png|Sheldon wants to give his mother the gifts. Ext8.png|Sheldon talking to Amy from his home in Texas. Disc12.jpg|Sheldon walking out on his interview. Disc6.jpg|Sheldon playing with his train. Disc3.jpg|Sheldon being interviewed by NPR. Lev37.png|Sheldon opens Leonard's bottle of champagne to celebrate "Fun with Flags" return. Lev36.png|I have ONE comment!!! Lev25.png|Saying goodbye to "Fun with Flags". Lev24.png|Another use for a white flag. Lev14.png|Looking for comments on his last "Fun with Flags" episode. Can2.jpg|Wheatonnnnnn! Qw24.png|On the bus after Sheldon was kicked out of Amy's apartment. Hal2.jpg|Leonard pranks Sheldon. Scav12.jpg|Sheldon is stumped over the clue puzzle 73shirt.jpg|Sheldon. Lovey-Dovey.jpg|Sheldon and Love-Dovey. Precious Fragmentation.jpg|Sheldon as Gollum. Clos2.jpg|Sheldon at his computer. Xcvbn13.png|Sheldon wAS Caught by Ramona. The friendship contraction sheldon you do not have a friend in me.jpg|Sheldon. Jp15.png|Goooood Loooord! The Launch Acceleration Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon realizing Amy's attempts to make him happy are working. Sp3.jpg|Sheldon working in "his spot". Snap13.png|Sheldon explaining his pajama pants philosophy. Tm5.jpg|Morlocks attacking Sheldon. Nov1.png|Sheldon wants him and Penny to pretend to be aliens at the prom party. BGF15.jpg|Boo! BOWL1.jpg|Sheldon bowling. Veg6.jpg|Looking forward to a night alone, before he finds himself locked out. Sp11.jpg|Sheldon reacting to Howard blowing his car horn. Past16.jpg|Sheldon presents Leonard his official apartment 4A flag. Sheldon1.png|Sheldon's evil stare. The stag convergence Sheldon's drinking 2.jpg|Sheldon at Howard's bachelor party. De2.jpg|Sheldon with the stolen address number from their building. Morry.jpg|Morlocks! Flesh eating Morlocks! Sheldon explaining Thai food.png|Sheldon. Redy2.jpg|Where are my pants? Fort30.png|Come on in! Sheldon looking through the microscope.png|Sheldon. Sp12.jpg|Sheldon trying to move Howard's car parked in "his" space. Fest7.jpg|Sheldon. Big-bang-theory-the-sheldon-cooper-hd-best-147828.jpg|Sheldon. Nuts5.jpg|Sheldon. Ste2.jpg|Sheldon. Sheldon fainting.jpg|Sheldon faints while rock climbing. Fest5.jpg|Sheldon. Snap12.png|Sheldon calling Leonard to pick him up. Snap9.png|Staring at police officer who is not trying to get back his stuff. Fest4.jpg|Sheldon scared of the chair. Gag13.jpg|Playing Ka'a while in isolation. The Hawking Excitation Sheldon.jpg|Don't ask!!! Infestationhypothesis3.jpg|Sheldon. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon winks.jpg|Sheldon winks at Raj. Mono1.jpg|Fearless leader of the monopolar arctic expedition. De1.jpg|Sheldon hiding from Amy. Bh7.jpg|Sheldon taking credit for the prank against Kripke. The Werewolf Transformation Sheldon plays the bongos.jpg|Sheldon has bongos! CC1.jpg|Cleaning out the laundry room lint catcher. S5EP20 - Sheldon looking at his Spock doll.jpg|Sheldon talks to little Spock. The stag convergence Sheldon's speech.jpg|Delivering Howard's bachelor party toast. Sp5.jpg|Sheldon giving Howard a raspberry. 2M12.png|Sheldon is clean. The friendship contraction sheldon and the acquaintance.jpg|Sheldon. The friendship contraction sheldon.jpg|Disaster drill. S5EP16.jpg|Sheldon working with Amy. S5EP15 - Sheldon is all alone.jpg|Sheldon and his disaster kit during the blackout. Neb2.jpg|Sheldon making Cylon toast. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon's show.jpg|Sheldon introducing "Fun with Flags". Sheldon-basket.gif|Sheldon trying to play basketball. S5EP15 - Sheldon shows Leonard the catastrophe cards.jpg|Sheldon. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon. Pub27.jpg|Sheldon. Wat5.png|Penny's messy apartment. Pub26.png|Sheldon. Gamma13.jpg|Angry Sheldon. Bit8.jpg|Sheldon. Stage6.png|Sheldon's boring lecture. S12.jpg|Sheldon hears a noise coming from Penny's bathroom. For4.png|Sheldon. Search5.jpg|Sheldon calming down. Ein1.jpg|Bazinga. Hs16.png|Coming at Sheldon. BGF7.jpg|Sheldon. The launch acceleration Sheldon's tuxedo.png|Sheldon getting his tux. Jp2.jpg|Sheldon tries to make his acceptance speech as the guests celebrate the New Year. Sheldon stuck in the wall.png|Sheldon's head stuck in hole. Sheldon goes back to Amy's lab.png|Sheldon apologizing to Amy. 43b.jpg|Sheldon. Pfp4.jpg|Sheldon. Sheldon struggles with the ventilator.png|Sheldon and the annoying air conditioner duct. Sheldon laughs.png|Sheldon. Twv- Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon and his Cooper Coupons. S5Ep20 - Sheldon's dream.jpg|Sheldon talking to toy Spock during his nightmare. S5Ep20 - Sheldon working on Quatum Physics on his board.jpg|Sheldon. 11059_sheldon-cooper-en-big-bang.jpg|A drunken Sheldon tries to play the keyboard. Car6.jpg|Sheldon learning to drive. Sheldon's gorn infested dream.jpg|Sheldon's "Star Trek" nightmare. PPP7.jpg|Sheldon returns Penny's clothes. 381017.jpg|Shirts made up for his Council of Ladies. The werewolf transformation sheldon and his bongos 2.jpg|Sheldon and his bongos. The Launch Acceleration Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon eating spaghetti and meatballs at Amy's place. 500full.jpg|Tipsy Sheldon singing at the Cheesecake Factory. Pants21.png|Yellow roses for his mother from Texas. Past16.jpg|The apartment 4A flag. 0zZ3T3JL5kuxzxchEsU0i7EGo1_500.png|Sheldon unsuccessfully tries to blow up someone's head with his brain ala "Scanners". CKI6.jpg|Sheldon is angry and looks like the Emperor from "Star Wars". Belt4.png|Sheldon inventing three-person chess. What.jpg|Sheldon has a fear of germs. Zaz15.jpg|Sheldon and his cats. Lot8.jpg|Sheldon. S5Ep15 - Sheldon tries to persuade Leonard.jpg|Sheldon. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon smiles.jpg|Sheldon at work. Val8.jpg|Sheldon in his office. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao10 250.jpg|Sheldon. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and his toy Spock. Alt3.jpg|Tipsy Sheldon telling jokes. Pan3.jpg|Redesigning Leonard's application. NG1.jpg|Sheldon as Mr. Data. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.40.44 PM.png|Sheldon gets a Christmas gift. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431242-1280-720.jpg|Sheldon. Sp4.jpg|Sheldon taking over the parking spot that he thinks should be his. Lob2.jpg|Penny. Penny. Penny. Monster2.jpg|Nebraska edition of "Fun with Flags". NG5.jpg|I hate this planet. Sheldon as Data. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon holding the L sign.jpg|Sheldon denoting Team Leonard. Sheldon and Gorn.jpg|Sheldon's "Star Trek" nightmare. Nix2.jpg|Sheldon trying to find his "spot" in Penny's apartment. Past17.jpg|Sheldon discovers that he likes his spot. Lert3.jpg|Packing up Leonard's stuff. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io1 250.jpg|Sheldon working in his office. Gor1.jpg|Sheldon. Guit8.jpg|Sheldon invented a game. Obli4.jpg|Using the Jedi Mind Trick on Professor Hawking. App9.jpg|Take-out dinner in apartment 4A. Cush4.png|Sheldon in thought. Gag9.jpg|Sheldon trapped. imaginaryc.jpg|Sheldon on his "spot." S6EP07 - Sheldon and Leonard.png|Leonard and Sheldon. Moth1.png|Leonard telling Sheldon not to hog their time with their mothers. A66.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Get6.jpg|Leonard after seeing his hand bleeding. 935cc216e404fe68890.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Gilb10.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard working together. Nov2.jpg|Discussing cow tipping. Curt8.jpg|Leonard in the shower. Asd15.png|Well done, my friend. Dev7.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want Leonard to have unnecessary surgery. Past1.jpg|Leonard meets Sheldon Cooper. Snap16.png|Leonard actually making a point with Sheldon. Dev3.jpg|Sheldon working on the odd of Leonard dying during surgery. Fuzzy14.jpg|Sheldon playing video games. S5EP15 - The guys' apartment.jpg|Massive glow stick! BGF6.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Lert7.jpg|Leonard arguing with Sheldon. Sheldon getting ready to work in Amy's lab.png|Sheldon working in Amy's lab. Pole11.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Gilb9.jpg|Sheldon wakes Leonard up. Gilb8.jpg|Leonard has a theory that Sheldon thinks is good. S5EP03 - Sheldon holding a miniature train.jpg|After a great train night! S6EP05 - Leonard yells at Sheldon.jpg|Leonard finds it funny when Professor Hawking insults Sheldon. Past14.jpg|Leonard first sees the apartment. Bh6.jpg|Why don't you get back at him with a prank? Ark12.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Opt3.jpg|Waiting while the girls try on dresses. S5EP03 - Sheldon argues with Leonard.jpg|She (Amy) is not for you! Not for you! SWI19.png|We're real big fans and wondered if we could get in. SWI11.png|The glass is not half-full, it's empty! Hof1.jpg|Sheldon rebuking Leonard's presentation on a project that they both worked on. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock.jpg|Sheldon is not happy with his new life-size Spock cutout. Closet3.jpg|Dinner arrives. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Ste1.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. FI16.png|I want to do what's best for Penny! Probe13.jpg|Talking about eventually moving out. Bye20.jpg|An appreciative hug. Bye16.jpg|Leonard comforting Sheldon after Professor Proton dies. TF15.jpg|Lunch at Caltech. TF13.jpg|Leonard seeking advice about Penny from Sheldon. SWI9.png|We did have an adventure. TF12.jpg|Leonard seeking advice about Penny from Sheldon. TF11.jpg|Leonard seeking advice about Penny from Sheldon. Step44.jpg|Sheldon helping Leonard appear manly. Step40.jpg|This is not STAR TREK! TF17.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Soft49.png|The itzy bitzy spider.... Step9.jpg|Right here in the Roommate Agreement. Nov17.jpg|Leonard worried about Sheldon's reaction to the unreturned DVD. Asd5.png|THe guys sending their paper out onto the internet. Asd2.png|This could be really big. Nov15.jpg|Leonard worried about Sheldon's freaking out about the unreturned DVD. Nov14.jpg|Sheldon wants Leonard to walk in his shoes by wearing an itchy sweater. Em1.jpg|Sheldon talking about the night he spent with a geology book. Unaired12.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard in the original pilot. Unaired25.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard in the doctor's waiting room. Unaired24.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard in the unaired pilot. Zaz1.jpg|Sheldon is collecting cats. Hall9.jpg|At the comic book store. Din10.jpg|Sheldon setting up his old computer in his new spot. OR7.jpg|Sheldon stay! Job10.jpg|Leonard can't sleep. S5EP - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and his disaster kit. Prom4.jpg|Leonard helping Sheldon with his tie. Jp6.jpg|The Flash is pacing. Leonard calls it jogging. Cruf1.jpg|Leonard and Shelbot at Caltech. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock 2.jpg|Sheldon holds his life-size Spock cutout as Leonard glances at Penny's apartment. 234449e319eb61d6c63.jpg|Sheldon constructing the Lego Death Star. BBT - The Russian Rocket Reaction 1.jpg|S&L drooling over a fantasy sword. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Leonard's bedroom.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Fest2.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Rr3.jpg|Sheldon celebrating his discovery. Rr2.jpg|Sheldon gazing at his discovery. The Countdown Reflection Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Groomsmen gifts. Past4.jpg|Leonard signing the roommate agreement. Tbbt422.jpg|Sheldon with Leonard looking at three-person chess. Codpiece Topology 1.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon in Renaissance costumes. The werewolf transformation Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Fact7.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 2.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. S6EP02 - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard in the kitchen. Term4.jpg|Sheldon tagging his clothes. Zaz8.jpg|Sheldon replacing Amy with cats. Ste6.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Vlcsnap-2012-03-03-22h30m43s103.png|Sheldon and Leonard at the movies. Train8.jpg|The cushion from MY SPOT! The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard talking about their girlfriends. CAR.jpg|Going to get Penny's television. BigBran17.jpg|Moving Penny's media center. The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification.jpg|Leonard explains how crazy this Shelbot is. Coll3.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard heading to work. Roommate agreement.png|Leonard signing Sheldon's Roommate agreement. S5EP15 - Sheldon calls for the safety drill.jpg|Disaster drill! Leonard wonders where his gift is.jpg|Penny's gift - a collectible "Star Trek" transporter. Sheldon in the back of Leonard's car.png|Sheldon in Leonard's car. Hoft6.jpg|Sheldon trying to blow up Leonard's brain. Past14.jpg|Leonard's first look at the apartment. Pan2.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. SWI31.png|Sheldon has a new car game. SWI30.png|Sheldon disappointed that Leonard guessed his car game question. SWI23.png|The guys excited at seeing the Skywalker Ranch front gate. SWI22.png|Talking to the Skywalker Ranch guard. Code1.jpg|Sheldon in self-exile from his home. Tbbt420.jpg|Sheldon playing Wii Sports with Leonard. S5EP15 - The guys with safety helmets.jpg|Disaster Drill!! The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard and their new toy transporters. CC6.jpg|Can't I stay a little longer? 381018.jpg|Playing giant Jenga. Inde3.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. CRP22.png|Playing a game with helmets on. Tums3.png|Your name's not on the bill. Ice6.png|Don't talk about moving out since he's a flight risk. SWI6.png|Thank you for letting us go with a warning. Batj1.jpg|Leonard teasing Sheldon with his team's Physics Bowl trophy. S6EP05 - Leonard and Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon gets a phone call from Professor Hawking. Sheldon laughing.png|Caltech cafeteria. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|A dejected Sheldon seeks Leonard's help regarding his problems with Amy. Sheldon in disguise.png|Sheldon in disguise. Twv- Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Playing a "Star War" gaming marathon. S6EP06 - Leonard talking to Sheldon.jpg|Taking turns discussing their problems. Past15.jpg|Message left by Sheldon's previous roommate. Wat6.jpg|Dr. Stephanie does nice work. Wat4.jpg|Open up this bottle of asparagus and impress Stephanie. Wat8.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard talking about Stephanie. Urn1.png|Watching Leonard snore for the last time. Bozeman Reaction.jpg|Sheldon listing things stolen from their apartment. De5.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Si7.jpg|Sheldon is mad at Leonard for lying to him. BuildingKurt.jpg|Looking up Kurt's apartment. Depantsed.jpg|De-pants-ed. Fuzzy3.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Probe8.jpg|Invisible game of Risk. Urn6.png|Both guys have recuperating noses. Bfp1.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Howard's workplace.jpg|Sheldon asking Howard to meet Stephen Hawking. TBBT-The-Electric-Can-Opener-Fluctuation-3-01-the-big-bang-theory-16828212-853-480.jpg|Sheldon and Howard after returning from the Arctic. Sheldon receives a box with the maid outfit.jpg|Sheldon doing Howard's bidding to meet Stephen Hawking. BFP4.jpg|Howard shouting at his mother. TF18.jpg|Teaching Sheldon Chinese. Lv6.png|Trying to get it orientated. TF7.jpg|Howard teaching Sheldon Mandarin. Lego11.jpg|Howard and Sheldon at a Texas bar. Hs19.png|Waiting for tech support to call. Hs18.png|Copter takes off. Lego10.jpg|Drinking away the memory of his mother's coitus scene. Lego1.jpg|Howard helping Sheldon through what he saw. AP4.png|Turbulence. Obs2.png|Sheldon sees his mother engaging in sex. FT7.jpg|Howard trying to improve his friendship with Sheldon. AP3.png|Flying on their way to Houston. Sheldon with Howard in his room.jpg|Sheldon shining Howard's belt buckles. wil vsAP2.png|Flying to Houston. AP1.png|Howard and Sheldon on their way to Houston. Lego7.jpg|Howard telling Sheldon to not stand in the way of his mother's happiness. FT7.jpg|Howard trying to improve his friendship with Sheldon. Alg2.jpg|Howard helping Sheldon with his friendship loop. Alg1.jpg|Howard and Sheldon. JR10.jpg|Howard is Sheldon's only student. Rad2.png|Who's flying it? BFP1.jpg|Sheldon spending he night with Howard. Lego7.jpg|Howard talking to Sheldon about his mother. Dis2.jpg|Sheldon making a point to Howard. Nj7.jpg|Do you know what all these parts are? Nj6.jpg|Red light means they must start over. Nj5.jpg|It flies. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon has a mexican peso up his nose.jpg|Sheldon has a Mexican Peso still stuck up in his nose. The Hawking Excitation Sheldon and Howard.jpg|Sheldon doing Howard's bidding. Z10.jpg|Sheldon terrified about riding over the speed-bumps. Psychic Vortex.jpg|Sheldon in his "world." Mate1.jpg|Raj prepared dinner for his new roommate. Mar3.jpg|Hulk sad! Gore2.jpg|Raj and Sheldon. App4.jpg|Talking about the dark matter experiments taking place in a salt mine. Hs26.png|Waiting for tech support to call. Gore12.jpg|Sheldon invites Raj to see the new Spider-man movie with him. Mp16.png|Sheldon giving Raj relationship advice? Pirate Solution.jpg|Sheldon with Raj. For7.png|Raj is now working for Sheldon. For6.jpg|Raj taking Sheldon home. For3.jpg|Raj and Sheldon. App10.jpg|Testing themselves under the conditions found in a mine. A8.jpg|Cricket bet. Step50.jpg|R-P-S-L-S!! For2.jpg|Sheldon and Raj working together. Pirate3.jpg|Raj working "for" Sheldon. For1.png|Raj and Sheldon. Fuzzy19.jpg|Raj and Sheldon playing video games. Coat10.gif|Sheldon taunting Wil Wheaton. Liz1.jpg|They always end up with Spock. Nov11.jpg|Have a beer. Jej5.png|Sheldon hanging with James Earl Jones. James5.jpg|James Earl Jones likes Sheldon. James4.jpg|James Earl Jones and Sheldon having ice cream together. James2.jpg|Ringing Carrie Fisher's doorbell. James1.jpg|James Earl Jones invites Sheldon to join him. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon and Stuart.jpg|Sheldon playing a card game with Stuart. S5EP15 - Sheldon enters the comic book store.jpg|Sheldon at the comic book store. The weekend vortex stuart and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Stuart at the comic book store. Pum3.png|Sheldon and Stuart at his store. NP9.jpg|Stuart convincing Sheldon to buy an overpriced figurine. S5EP15 - The comic book store.jpg|At the comic book store. BOWL2.jpg|Sheldon vs. Wil Wheaton. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Will Wheaton.png|A drunk Sheldon defends his girlfriend's honor. File:WilWheaton.jpg|Sheldon with his arch-nemesis: Wil Wheaton. Candycoating.jpg|Sheldon with his nemesis Wil Wheaton playing Mystic Warlords of Ka'a. Alg6.jpg|Kripke climbing. Ler3.jpg|Cooper vs. Kripke. Alg4.jpg|Rock climbing with Kripke. Alg3.jpg|Cooper and Kripke. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io6 250.jpg|Sheldon and Kripke. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao8 250.jpg|Sheldon and Kripke. Fact3.jpg|Speaking Mandarin. TF26.jpg|Arguing with the Chinese restaurant owner. TF22.jpg|Sheldon arguing with the Chinese restaurant owner. TF10.jpg|Arguing with Chinese restaurant owner. CRP15.png|The doctor is delivering some roses. Loben2.jpg|Sheldon and his fake cousin. Lob5.jpg|Sheldon and his phony cousin Leopold. LeVar Burton with Klingon and Romulan Flags.png|LeVar and Sheldon. Lev38.png|What are you doing here, Sheldon? Fwa12.jpg|LeVar is shocked by Sheldon George Washington Carver imitation. Dux5.png|LeVar Burton returns to "Fun with Flags". Dux3.png|What are you going to do now that I am here? Dux1.png|While you watch me delete it. Stephen-hawking-on-the-big-bang-theory.jpg|Sheldon gets to meet Stephen Hawking. Train5.jpg|Nobel Prize winner Dr. George Smoot and Sheldon. Jiminy Conjecture.jpg|Sheldon, Howard and Raj in Professor Crawley's office, trying to figure out what kind of cricket Toby is. Ex1.jpg|I want to apologize to the judge. Nose3.jpg|Talking to a man at a bus stop. Tumblr mlb0kvRH0c1qcqxh7o1 500.jpg|Sheldon meets his childhood idol, Professor Proton. Professor Proton 2.jpg|Sheldon calling Professor Proton "father". Professor Proton, Jr..png|Sheldon bonding with his new "father". CBS BIG BANG 622 CLIP5 thumb 640x360.jpg|Singing "Soft Kitty" to Professor Proton. Bob6.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard meet Professor Proton. Day6.png|Sheldon's "Star Wars" flavored dream. Fig17.png|Sheldon and Santa. Fig25.png|Santa. Claen3.png|Sheldon and Santa. 101631 D2722bc-1-.jpg|Jim Parsons and Leonard Nimoy. The Werewolf Transformation sheldon, leonard and angelo.jpg|Sheldon with his barber's nephew. SWI7.png|Can I have my wanted poster picture with George Lucas? SWI5.png|What are you in here for? Electric Can Opener Flu.jpg|Sheldon with his colleagues back from the Arctic. Tbbt421.jpg|Sheldon dancing with Amy. Pants Alternative.jpg|Drunk Sheldon singing. CushionSat.jpg|Sheldon with his seat. Lizard-Spockex.jpg|Sheldon with Raj and Howard in the Mars Rover lab. Guit4.jpg|Playing Research Lab. Guit13.jpg|Penny talking to him like he was her child. Bbt112.jpg|Sheldon with Dennis Kim and Eric Gablehauser. Cr1.png|Howard's friends helping him deal with his father's birthday card. Guitarist Amplification.jpg|Sheldon with Penny and Leonard. Tbbt 424.jpg|Sheldon with Penny and Raj. Tbbt202.jpg|Sheldon with the gang (except Penny) are back from Renaissance Fair. 4407deab7fdeb7d30bf.jpg|Sheldon with "nerds" in Season 5. Ram6.jpg|Leslie Winkle vs. Ramona. Sheldonstrike.jpg|Sheldon gets a strike! The-big-bang-theory-Eating at the Table.jpg|Eating at the table. 968394fa401342a7648539.jpg|New genius in town. Bbt-halonight.jpg|Halo night!! ThePsychicVortexr.jpg|At the Caltech mixer picking up girls. BBT Slider4.jpg|The TBBT Justice League awaits the winner announcement. Probe11.jpg|Basket weaving. Zz7.png|Talking about Leonard's commencement address. Zz5.png|Sheldon is worried he'll lose an eye. Zz4.png|Talking about Leonard's high school commencement address. Probe10.jpg|Shopping is something I don't want to do. Probe1.jpg|The girls want to go out for the afternoon. Ice19.png|The girls want to go out. Eq40.png|Amy and Sheldon having their prom picture taken. BBT Slider2.jpg|From the first show opening. Gamma2.jpg|Looking for their cricket. S202.jpg|Howard practicing his baseball pitch. Pitch7.jpg|Our couple relationship is much better than yours. 5116bf7d31256ded213.jpg|Playing a western theme card game. Pants37.png|Penny learns the truth about her diamond. Season5Episode10.jpg|Sheldon looks on as Amy meets Stuart. Hello Wil Wheaton.jpg|Sheldon and his mortal enemy Wil Wheaton. Ex4.jpg|Why don't you come inside and watch the Lakers' game with me? Gag10.jpg|Herding them to the hospital to support Howard. Bh8.jpg|Revenge on Kripke: Elephant toothpaste. Dis6.jpg|Penny sending Sheldon to bed after a long day at Disneyland. Dis4.jpg|Dinner at apartment 4A. BGF5.jpg|Raj, Sheldon and Howard. Nye2.jpg|Leonard, Sheldon, Bill Nye and Professor Proton. Song5.png|The gang backing up Howard doing his anniversary song for Bernadette. BGF3.jpg|Working on his sonic bird array. Pole2.jpg|The guys in their North Pole hut. Pole1.jpg|Working in the Cheesecake Factroy Factory freezer. Cof8.jpg|The guys came to take Sheldon back to Pasadena. Zam21.png|Surprise!!! Zam19.png|You told them. Lucy27.jpg|Cleaning out Sheldon's pockets before leaving for Penny's play. Jedu2.jpg|Hanging out in apartment 4A. Bob4.jpg|Visiting with Professor Proton. Bob1.jpg|Professor Proton is coming to our apartment. Skankreflex5.jpg|Weekend paint ball fun! NUX2.jpg|Don't shake my hands! For11.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. Curt4.jpg|Discussing the roommate agreement with lawyer Priya. Ler1.jpg|The guys and MONTE. Lev22.png|Filming the last episode of FWF. Snap4.png|Why didn't you call me? Snap2.png|Driving Sheldon back from Arizona. Snap1.png|Amy is happy that Sheldon cares about her feelings. Slot1.jpg|Penny is jealous that Leonard slept with Doctor Elizabeth Plimpton. Zaz1.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Myth10.jpg|Dr. Gablehauser praising Raj's achievement. Ler5.jpg|The guys and MONTE. Myth9.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang. Myth7.jpg|Hanging out in apartment 4A. Myth1.jpg|Sheldon at the Cheesecake Factory. Nuts7.jpg|Sheldon has Penny specific changes to the roommate agreement. Bh7.jpg|Sheldon taking credit for the prank against Kripke. Date4.jpg|Howard trying to give Sheldon the finger unsuccessfully. Date1.jpg|Penny chaperoning Sheldon's first date with Amy. Fine6.jpg|The guys confronting Kurt over the money he owes Penny. Lot6.jpg|Whoever keeps his hands on the ring longest is the owner. Lot4.jpg|The guys in apartment 4A. Probe14.jpg|Invisible game of Risk. Lot3.jpg|Everybody bend down. Ex8.jpg|Penny facing Stan Lee. Ler4.jpg|Light up the torch. Search6.jpg|Sheldon paces after his WOW stuff was hijacked. Wat3.jpg|Leonard cut his hand. Wat2.jpg|Sheldon butting in on their date. Search2.jpg|Dinner at the Cheesecake Factory. Search1.jpg|Searching the internet looking for Sheldon's virtual stuff. Bit11.jpg|Hanging out with Sheldon and a virtual Amy. Fact1.png|The guys looking for funding. Closet4.jpg|Talking to Sheldon in the laundry room. Z4.jpg|Sheldon in line to get his driver's permit. Pan5.jpg|Sheldon playing his thermin to annoy the app development team. Top7.jpg|Shopping at the comic book store. Top6.jpg|The guys find Penny on her date with Stuart. Top5.jpg|Running into Penny in the hallway. Ein2.jpg|Sheldon serving the guys at the Cheesecake Factory. Boz3.jpg|Sheldon getting ready to head to Bozeman. Alt5.jpg|Tipsy Sheldon working the audience. Top2.jpg|Penny, Sheldon and Leonard shopping at the comic book store. Top11.jpg|Sheldon and Stuart's comic book debate puts Penny to sleep. Top1.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Cush1.jpg|Weekend paintball. Pub23.png|In the cafeteria. Skankreflex3.jpg|Sheldon and the rest watch Penny's hemorrhoid commercial. BigBran14.jpg|Playing D D R. Den30.png|To Mrs. Wolowitz. Everybody's mother. BigBran12.jpg|Putting together Penny's media center. Nj13.jpg|Want to call tech support now? Nj12.jpg|You call tech support? Nj8.jpg|What do you do?!? Gor3.jpg|Penny playing with her food in front of Sheldon. Gor2.jpg|Take-out food in apartment 4A. BigBran1.jpg|First time Penny shows up in her uniform. Dump15.jpg|Eating at the Chinese restaurant. Search10.jpg|A quest to deal with Sheldon's thief. Gamma2.jpg|The guys searching for the cricket. Dump12.jpg|Penny enjoys playing Halo. Gilb2.jpg|Looking over the comments of an Internet troll. Gilb11.jpg|The Internet users like L & S's research paper. Dump11.JPG|Halo? No, Penny is going dancing. Dump10.jpg|No person that attractive can be that good at a video game without cheating. Dump7.jpg|So, Halo night? Dump6.jpg|Penny is asleep in Sheldon's spot and "Dr. Who" is on. Dump5.jpg|Trying to get Howard to play Halo. Dump4.jpg|Playing Halo. Dump2.jpg|Penny is good at Halo. Ham11.jpg|Reenacting the Battle of Gettysburg. Lookingring.jpg|Penny showing off her engagement ring. Kindleipadlook.jpg|Looking at Sheldon's old photos. Saywhat.jpg|Getting to know each other. Urn9.png|The lights go out after a tremor. Ham6.jpg|Penny serving them at the Cheesecake factory. Ham5.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory. Batj7.jpg|Penny quizzing the guys on popular culture. Tums19.png|I found the Tums. Yaaay! Tums18.png|Too much to eat. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 7.jpg|The gang playing a card game. Code3.jpg|Leslie insulting Sheldon. Tums21.png|Where are the Tums? Code2.jpg|Sheldon exiled from the apartment; Penny and Leslie have dates. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 4.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard and his bully from high school, Jimmy Speckerman. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 3.jpg|At their apartment. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 1.jpg|Penny, Leonard and Sheldon hanging out at the apartment. The Gang.png|Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj. Cut20.png|Sheldon giving away his string theory books. The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Sheldon and Amy on their date night at The Cheesecake Factory. The shiny trinket maneuver the guys.jpg|Sheldon is not as amused at Howard's magic trick. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj 2.jpg|Sheldon, Raj, and Howard talk as they play their card game. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj.jpg|Sheldon with Howard and Raj playing a card game. The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|Sheldon and the guys play a card game as Leonard gets ready to go on a date. BigBangAmyKissedAGirl0.jpg|Amy singing "I Kissed A Girl". Mrs Cooper uses reverse psychology on the Shamy.jpg|Sheldon's mother uses reverse psychology to reconcile him and Amy. Penny's haemorroid commercial.jpg|Everyone watches Penny's hemorrhoid commercial. Ste7.jpg|Everyone ends in Spock. Ny14.jpg|Spotting Professor Proton at the pharmacy. Z8.jpg|Sheldon questioning the state written driver's test. Z7.gif|Penny hitting Sheldon with a pillow to simulate an airbag inflating. The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Penny with Shamy during their monthly date. S1EP07 - Playing Halo.jpg|Penny playing Halo with the gang. S1EP07 - Playing Halo 2.jpg|Penny blasting stuff while playing Halo with the guys. BBT - Huge pretzel.jpg|Leonard weirded out by Sheldon's 'Fun With Flags' show. BBT - Brobdinaggian desk.jpg|Sheldon's office. S5EP15 - Sheldon, Penny and leonard.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard and Penny during blackout. The friendship contraction leonard invokes Clause 209.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. Bath item gift hypothesis 2.jpg|Sheldon, Howard and Raj. The werewolf transformation sheldon, leonard and penny.jpg|Leonard, Penny and Sheldon. The guys enter the office.png|The gang at Caltech. The werewolf transformation Sheldon asleep at Amy's apartment.jpg|Sheldon asleep on Amy's couch. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner 2.jpg|Howard has news from NASA. Raid9.jpg|Looking for flaws in Amy's favorite comic striip. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner.jpg|The gang eating dinner. The weekend vortex howard, amy and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and Howard. The weekend vortex leonard, howard and sheldon.jpg|At the comic book store. The weekend vortex leonard, penny and sheldon.jpg|In Penny's apartment. The weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|The gang hanging out at L&S's apartment. Fuzzy7.jpg|Playing Jenga in the living room. Fuzzy5.jpg|Group dancing class. Fuzzy16.jpg|Playing games. The weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|Weekend "Star Trek" gaming marathon. Probe12.jpg|Waiting while the girls shop. Zaz16.jpg|Mary Cooper talking things over with Sheldon and Amy. Zaz12.jpg|Amy insisting her field of study is better. The weekend vortex the guys.jpg|A weekend of Star Wars online gaming!! The weekend vortex sheldon.jpg|Sheldon at the comic book store. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|Gang during a "Star Wars" gaming marathon. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Open them? No. Mint in box. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny buys them "Star Trek" collectibles for all the meals they bought her. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|The guys hanging out at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Sheldon's way of saying 'thank you'.jpg|Thanks, Penny! The guys talking about Howard's latest news.jpg|Hanging out at the apartment. The stag convergence wheaton, leonard, and sheldon.jpg|Wil Wheaton at Howard's bachelor party. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|Howard's bachelor party. Soft23.png|Raj explaining how he is running his team. TBBT-s08e13-06.jpg|Sheldon listening to loud noises. Rad4.png|Why don't you call tech support? Vic13.jpg|Discussing Christmas Eve dinner. Rad3.png|Rogue helicopter. The stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|Howard's bachelor party. TO40.png|Really good. TO35.png|You still haven't picked out a date. The stag convergence the guys.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. BFP7.jpg|Opening photo from the pilot. Clos1.jpg|Hanging out in Apartment 4A. SWI4.png|He's right about the Imperial officer's pay grade scale. Curt10.jpg|Sheldon vs. Priya. Curt1.jpg|Sheldon finds Leonard and Priya in the shower. BFP6.jpg|Howard, Sheldon, Raj and Leonard. A37.jpg|Their new neighbor, Penny. A23.jpg|Doing magic tricks. A21.jpg|Get your women in line! A14.jpg|Talking to Shel-bot. A13.jpg|Increasing security. A9.jpg|Stuck in the closet. A7.jpg|Cricket book. Vic3.jpg|Amy's gift to Sheldon. Vic1.jpg|I love it. Vic9.jpg|You win!! Vic1.jpg|Amy loved her gift. Clean4.png|Talking about Christmas night. A5.jpg|Wii bowling. A3.jpg|The fake bowling team. A2.jpg|Spying on Lenny. Sheldon vs Raj.jpg|Sheldon dazzling Raj's date. Raj talking to his parents.jpg|The guys at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Penny practices bartending.jpg|The gang are shocked that Raj was talking to Penny. Group photo.jpg|Raj speaks to Penny! The stag convergence Sheldon's drinking.jpg|Howard's bachelor party. Hop4.jpg|Sheldon gets Lalita's interest. Hop2.jpg|Lalita is flattered by Sheldon's comments. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Comic book store visit. Sp7.jpg|Leonard telling his friends how stupid their argument is. The Spaghetti Catalyst - The gang together.jpg|Team Leonard! S5EP03 - Penny talks to the gang.jpg|The gang at Sheldon/Leonard's apartment. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Leonard and Raj.jpg|Talking to Howard on the International Space Station. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Amy and Stuart.jpg|Shamy at the movies. Tenure4.jpg|A tenured position is opening up. Tenure1.jpg|Lunch at Caltech. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|The gang at the movies. TBBT 6x03 The gang and Alex.jpg|The gang in the cafeteria with Sheldon's new cute graduate assistant. Time5.jpg|It came bigger than they thought. Time3.jpg|Time machine eBay auction. Spell13.jpg|Dungeons and Dragons! Dungeons and Dragons! Dungeons and Dragons! SWI15.png|They guys are held in detention. Spell14.jpg|The guys playing Dungeons and Dragons. Spell15.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons Las Vegas style. Zombie8.jpg|Discussing the intimacy test. Batj4.jpg|Practicing for the Physics bowl. Spell16.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons. Spell17.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons together. Wat1.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard. Fin6.jpg|Leonard's going away party. Qw28.png|Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur.... Qw27.png|Are you trying to trick me? Qw26.png|Putting a tired Sheldon to bed. Fin5.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. Hof2.jpg|ta...da...TA-DA!! Reacting to the 2001 movie theme. Car7.jpg|Sheldon learning to drive. Nut2.jpg|Getting the guys to help with Leonard's birthday party. Bath16.jpg|Sheldon's over-appreciation for Penny's present. Bath18.jpg|A Sheldon hug. Sarcasm.jpg|Penny is mad at Sheldon for cleaning her apartment. Fetch6.jpg|Hairy nerds back from the North Pole. Mini8.jpg|Raj's project group. Mini7.jpg|Everybody's opinion is going to be respected. Mini6.jpg|Leonard and Raj asking the others to join the project Mono4.jpg|The gang on their North Pole expedition. New15.jpg|Meat loaf stuck to the ceiling. Hooker10.jpg|Alicia looking for a ride to her audition. Hooker9.jpg|Dinner after her girl-fight with Alicia. Tm3.png|Penny needs to get downstairs to get to work. Tm2.jpg|Leonard and his time machine. Tm1.jpg|Threatening Leonard not to open a collectible package. Jer4.jpg|Showing Dennis Kim around Caltech. Jer2.jpg|Dinner in 4A. Jer1.png|Reception for Dennis Kim. Train6.jpg|Summer Glau and the guys. Rob2.png|The guys with their robot MONTE. Loben6.jpg|Penny telling them about her part in "Rent". Mar9.jpg|Raj and Sheldon picking up graduate students. Mar2.jpg|Jamming all together. Gg3.jpg|Beverly in the apartment. Gg10.jpg|Watching a Christmas special. Gg1.jpg|Adding Isaac Newton to the Christmas tree. Ven2.jpg|Planning his revenge. Ccc1.jpg|Treating Sheldon like their child. Can3.jpg|He tasks me! Goth7.jpg|I'll take this in the hall. Goth5.jpg|Looking for Goth chicks. Si8.jpg|Penny acting strange even to Sheldon. Goth13.jpg|In the apartment. Goth12.jpg|You're my little humongous. Eat4.jpg|Howard's schwannstucker is stuck in a robot arm. Eat1.jpg|Sheldon's first date. Lert11.jpg|Arguing about roommate arrangements. Amy11.jpg|Care for a beverage? Amy9.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the moon without blowing it up. Amy5.jpg|We have a date for you. Past7.jpg|The new couch. NG2.jpg|Star Trek: The Next Generation costumes. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meets Raj and Howard. Nov12.jpg|Toasting Sheldon's father. ConImp2.jpg|Game playing time. Past20.jpg|Homemade rocket fuel. Past10.jpg|The elevator destruction. Gre8.jpg|Meeting Dr. Plimpton. Gre4.jpg|Penny is jealous about Leonard sleeping with Elizabeth. Gre3.jpg|Leonard meets Elizabeth. Hop13.jpg|Penny has spiked Sheldon's drink. Redy.jpg|I'm ready!!! Tenure9.jpg|The late professor's memorial service. Amy11.jpg|Raj and Howard watching the Shamy begin. Amy8.jpg|Shooting a laser at the moon. Hs17.png|Oh, I can see myself. Rip9.jpg|To Mrs. Wolowitz. Rip8.jpg|Both girls are mad at Sheldon. Hs15.png|Rogue helicopter attack. Hs11.png|Can you make it blow smoke again? Hs2.png|He can fix anything that doesn't come from a Russian man's colon. 744805945.JPEG|Season 7 cast. Work7.jpg|The guys in Sheldon and Leonard's place. Amy6.jpg|Shooting a laser at the moon. Hs1.png|What are you doing? Cof3.jpg|Leonard explaining what they did to Sheldon's data. Cof2.jpg|Returning from the North Pole after three months. 43f.jpg|At Caltech with Raj and Howard. Inde1.jpg|Discussing the right men for his sister Missy. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meets Raj and Howard. Act1.jpg|At L&S's apartment. Love7.png|Penny!!!!!!! Love5.jpg|Disgruntled scientist panel. Rr4.jpg|At the Caltech lunch room. Love10.jpg|Lead car heading to San Francisco. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip briefing. Jp4.jpg|Comic book store New Year's Eve party. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.41.19 PM.png|Holiday Dungeons and Dragons game. Jp3.jpg|Aquaman sucks. Jp12.jpg|An unhappy Wonder Woman. Jp1.jpg|The gang's JLA team won! Scav8.jpg|Raj, game master extraordinary!! Scav7.jpg|Finding a clue in the comic book store. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this..... Zaz2.jpg|Mother Cooper meets his cats. Scav3.jpg|Planning the group scavenger hunt. NY4.jpg|Sheldon seeking advice from the ladies. Fig47.png|Merry Christmas, Sheldon. Fig45.png|Amy loves her present. Fig42.png|The next game is..... Fig34.png|They're perfect. Fig33.png|I got you the perfect present. Fig26.png|Christmas dinner at Amy's. Foci6.jpg|Debating the time travelling timeline from BTTF II. Foci5.jpg|Discussing BTTF II. Foci4.jpg|Not working on something innovative during their physics retreat. Foci2.jpg|Working on something innovative during their physics retreat. Foci1.jpg|The girls have distracted us from pure science. Snap32.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. S86.jpg|Leonard has a goat bite. Snap28.png|At the LA Angels stadium. Snap23.png|Heading out on a double date. JR7.jpg|Checking on Sheldon's class. JR6.jpg|Those that were teacher's pets. JR5.jpg|Checking Sheldon's vulva. JR4.jpg|You reported me to Personnel? JR3.jpg|Howard up against Sheldon. JR1.jpg|Celebrating being geniuses!! S223.jpg|The best place to read comic books. S218.jpg|We should invest in the comic book store. S215.jpg|In 4A. S214.jpg|Emily meets L&P. S211.jpg|Shamy is best!! S209.jpg|Actors rehearsing the baseball stadium scene. Snap18.png|Sheldon has no students. Ng8.jpg|Posing in "Star Trek" costumes. Jones9.jpg|Sheldon steals the Raiders movie film. Ng3.jpg|Entering the diner and getting stared at. Jones7.png|The line must be drawn here! Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.37.07 PM.png|Holiday Dungeons and Dragons game. Jones6.jpg|Penny's phone prank. Amy11.jpg|Raj and Sheldon looking over this match. Past7.jpg|Sheldon looking over the new couch. Kurt23.jpg|Confronting Penny's ex-boyfriend Kurt. NP13.jpg|At the comic book store. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meeting Raj and Howard. Gre8.jpg|Sheldon presents Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.42.16 PM.png|Geeks playing Jingle Bells. Lob1.jpg|Penny is doing the musical "Rent". 381013.jpg|Sheldon gets the gang called in front of Human Relations. Gre11.jpg|Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg|Dinner at Leonard and Sheldon's. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.39.08 PM.png|Holiday Dungeons and Dragons game. Gre10.jpg|Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton at Caltech. Ng2.jpg|My Mother arranged for a rental car. 381016.jpg|Sheldon and his council of ladies. Bowl3.jpg|Praise Jesus! Ng4.jpg|After their "trek" through the desert. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.33.01 PM.png|Playing Jingle Bells to lower the drawbridge. Lob3.jpg|Penny, Leonard and Sheldon in the lobby. Pants36.png|Leonard jealous that Sheldon gets all the discussion. Ny4.jpg|Nye is the new Proton in town. Ny2.jpg|Hanging out with Professor Proton. Ny1.jpg|The Science Guys. Raid5.jpg|Reading Pride and Prejudice in the cafeteria. Inde5.jpg|Sheldon introducing his twin sister. Kurt07.jpg|Getting back Penny's TV. Mate5.jpg|Howard had a fight with Bernadette. Lert8.jpg|Sheldon wants Leonard to move back in. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao6 250.jpg|Sheldon explaining his lie about Shamy's sex life. ConImp6.jpg|Sheldon telling school girls about science careers. BigBran5.jpg|Assembling Penny's media center. A62.jpg|The theater is full nerds. To117.png|Congratulations. Now get out of my spot. TO113.png|Trying to not talk about a wedding date. S208.jpg|Shamy and Lenny on a double date. A60.jpg|Elephant toothpaste. A57.jpg|Discussions bordering on child stalking. A43.jpg|Comic book debate put her to sleep. A42.jpg|Take-out dinner. Fwa1.jpg|Fwag vs. fwag. Bsa.jpg|Fwag vs. fwag. Scav13.jpg|Two teams looking for clues in the laundry room. Lert15.jpg|Amy wants to move in with Sheldon. Ng7.jpg|Hitchhiking in the desert. ConImp1.jpg|Playing games in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Monster9.jpg|Discussing Raj at the comic book store. ConImp5.jpg|Howard talking about being an astronaut. FI42.png|Leonard we have to let him go. You can't protect him forever. FI44.png|Good luck, buddy. Penny tearing. Gore11.jpg|Raj introducing Sheldon to Emily. Gore13.jpg|Emily shows up with a date. Bye21.jpg|The guys admiring the girls' Death Star cake. Tu16.png|Taking Sheldon and Howard to the airport. Bye14.jpg|Planning "Star Wars"' Day. Bye15.jpg|Howard, Sheldon and Raj. Den2.png|Twank you for helwping me Zombie11.jpg|Let's find some homeless people. Pants11.png|Very nice to meet you. Pants10.png|Introducing his mother. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao5 1280.jpg|Sheldon is looking for a new course of study after quitting string theory. Thur4.jpg|Penny drags Sheldon to a psychic. Tums20.png|Too many leftovers. Thur1.jpg|Penny and Sheldon at a psychic. Pants58.png|Penny joins the group. App6.jpg|Shelodn and Raj about to descend into the steam pipe tunnels. Guit6.jpg|Hiding at the comic book store. Opt1.jpg|Amy irritating Sheldon by rubbing a balloon. Cut5.png|Kripke taunting Sheldon. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao7 1280.jpg|Heading out to look for a new restaurant. Cut9.png|Amy's reaction to Sheldon's haircut from Penny. Cut20.png|Sheldon giving away his string theory books. Unaired11.jpg|Leonard. Gilda and Sheldon in the unaired pilot. Unaired8.jpg|Katie, Sheldon and Leonard in the unaired pilot. Unaired7.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard selling genius sperm for dinner. Jedu1.jpg|Dr. Gablehauser introduces kid genius Dennis Kim. Pfp2.jpg|Investigating Leonard's good night kiss. Pack11.jpg|A very confused Leonard. Grew6.jpg|Watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Topo5.jpg|Spock on an away mission on a medieval-like world. Can5.jpg|Sheldon vs. Captain Sweatpants. Em6.jpg|The gang having lunch together. TO12.png|I'm tapped out. TO6.png|Leonard made the dinner. Tue9.png|Playing a board game. Em4.jpg|Dinner together. Em2.jpg|Kripke taunting Sheldon. Unaired4.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard and Gilda. Unaired36.jpg|Katie found by Sheldon and Leonard in the unaired pilot. Unaired35.png|Katie found by Sheldon and Leonard. Unaired33.png|Katie takes the nerds to a bar. FT2.jpg|Discussing Howard and Sheldon's relationship. Unaired20.gif|Dancing nerds. Unaired2.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard find homeless Katie on the curb in the unaired pilot. Unaired16.jpg|Katie and nerds out drinking. Din6.jpg|The gang having real dinner around in the living room. Val5.png|Dinner in a vintage dining car. FT11.jpg|Discussing Howard and Sheldon's relationship. Val7.png|Valentine's Day dinner with the Wolowitz's. Step10.jpg|Leonard trying to explain Penny to Stephanie. FT9.jpg|Discussing Howard and Sheldon's relationship. FT8.jpg|Discussing Howard and Sheldon's relationship. James6.jpg|James Earl Jones, Sheldon and Carrie Fisher. Xcvbn5.jpg|Howard hitting on Ramona. Loco3.jpg|Discussing their Valentine's Day weekend plans. Job12.jpg|The gang watching Penny on NCIS. Disc10.jpg|Sheldon is mad at Leonard for disproving his discovery. Disc1.jpg|Raj giving Amy unwanted relationship advice. Trains23.jpg|Wil can't blow the train whistle. Discovery1.png|Sheldon being interviewed on NPR Science Friday. Disc13.jpg|Kripke laughing at Sheldon. MrsZack8.png|Swat!! Isn't she great? TBBT-s08e13-10.jpg|Hang in there, Richard Feynman. Nov5.jpg|Penny finds out that she was accidentally married. MrsZack6.png|Swat!! Isn't she great? MrsZack2.png|Sheldon still feels like a slave. Job9.jpg|The guys all texting during dinner. Disc11.jpg|Leonard and an uninvited Sheldon on NPR. Job7.jpg|The last time that Penny waits on them at the Cheesecake Factory. CE3.jpg|Penny and Amy skiing. OR2.jpg|Penny doesn't think that Leonard supports her. MrsZack1.png|Showing up at Wolowitzs' for Thanksgiving. Disc7.jpg|Wil visits Sheldon to help him through his unwanted fame. Conc6.jpg|The guys ordering Comic-Con tickets. Rip1.jpg|Amy helped Kripke. Asd7.png|The guys getting positive feedback on their paper. Conc5.jpg|Ordering Comic-Con tickets. GirlScouts.jpg|Girls getting in the apartment building. React1.jpg|Sheldon is quarantined, but still plays cards with the guys. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.41.52 PM.png|Bernadette teasing the geeks. 123.png|Riding in the pilot episode. Ng5.jpg|We're living a "Star Trek" fantasy. Closet1.jpg|Sheldon Cooper - Closet planner. ClosetLast.jpg|Formal dinner with Leonard and Penny. Dance6.png|Sheldon, have you ever been kissed by a girl? Dance4.jpg|At the Cheesecake factory. Herb2.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. Prom2.jpg|Talking about the girls' prom party. Creep5.jpg|Nerd sports. Creep4.jpg|Oh, really! CRP5.png|Having the game of his life! CRP38.png|Nerd heaven. CRP30.png|The girls to the rescue! CRP29.png|They have both made moves on Penny and are still having dinner with us. CRP24.png|Sheldon serving a hot beverage to an upset Dr. Lorvis. CRP21.png|Sheldon in heaven. CRP18.png|The Doctor's nerdish memorabilia. H&B1.jpg|The Wolowitz's rooftop wedding. Ng1.jpg|Tired and wanting to go home. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg|The gang sharing a meal. Ab7.jpg|Howard is fooling Sheldon. Ng6.jpg|On their "trek" through the desert. Work8.jpg|The guys having dinner together. Lv11.png|Howard is going to fix it. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Seasons 6 & 7 opening credit photo. Spell7.jpg|Penny casting a spell on Sheldon and Amy to "do it" in the game. Aha2.png|Ah-ha!! Leonard?? Ab6.jpg|Penny knows how Howard performed the magic trick. Ab5.jpg|Trying to perform Howard's trick. S6EP05 - Guys' apartment.jpg|The gang at the apartment. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode 2.png|Wil Wheaton on "Fun with Flags". Sp6.jpg|Sheldon complaining to Leonard. Nov4.jpg|Sheldon feels like a slave being dragged to dinner. 304px-Cast 7.jpg|The TBBT cast - season 6. Ghj10.jpg|Keep your women in line!! S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode.png|Amy filming the "Star Trek" "Fun with Flags". Work2.jpg|Sheldon messing up Howard's explanation to his wife. Rr9.jpg|Sheldon telling everyone to stop celebrating his achievement. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny meet in the hallway.jpg|Sheldon tries small talk with Penny. S6EP02 - Sheldon in Penny's bedroom.jpg|Sheldon waking up Penny in her bedroom. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Goth8.jpg|Penny is dancing while making breakfast. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-Season-6-Episode-17-The-Monster-Isolation-2.jpg|Penny is Sheldon's guest. The weekend vortex penny and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon presenting Penny her Cooper Coupons. PennyPhys.jpg|Penny being taught "a little Physics" by Sheldon. Nut8.jpg|Sheldon taking over the salesman's job at the computer store. PPP6.jpg|Penny vs. Sheldon. Qw16.png|He heard a noise in Penny's apartment. Zaz10.jpg|Doing his laundry. Must be Saturday night. PPP10.jpg|I think I saw some clothes out the window. Duc10.jpg|Sheldon's here. Soki1.jpg|Penny applying Vick's Vaporub. Veg3.jpg|Soft kitty, warm kitty... Worksongnano.jpg|Sheldon making "Penny Blossoms" with Penny. Loom6.jpg|First drive with Sheldon. Your check engine light is on. Loom5.jpg|Penny's first ride with Sheldon. Cut8.png|Sheldon getting a haircut from Penny. Cut19.png|Penny first thing in the morning. Cut25.png|Sheldon getting advice from Penny. Cut14.png|Sheldon getting a haircut from Penny. Cut1.png|Sheldon and Penny. TF16.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Urn4.png|That urn is disgusting. Sent it back. TF19.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. TF23.jpg|Finding his spot at Penny's place. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao6 1280 (1).jpg|Sheldon having dinner with Penny. TF8.jpg|Sheldon talking to Penny about Leonard. Tu8.png|The last gasp. Tu7.png|Penny's car breaks down. Zombie5.jpg|Sheldon taking the intimacy test with Penny. Zombie3.jpg|Sheldon talking intimacy with Penny. Den19.png|Penny helping Sheldon. Tu6.png|Coming home from the drug store. Tu5.png|Coming home from the drug store. Bye13.jpg|Penny trying to get Sheldon to go to Arthur's funeral. OR1.jpg|Performing yoga with Penny to relax while on vacation. OR10.jpg|Come on, Sheldon! IWL3.png|Penny trying to get Sheldon to kiss her. LaundryRoomLust.png|Penny trying to seduce Sheldon in Amy's "what if" story. MrsZack5.png|Do our traditions mean nothing to you? Loom4.jpg|Shopping with Sheldon. Loom3.jpg|Out grocery shopping with Penny. Stage10.jpg|Penny role-playing a wino. Stage9.jpg|Sheldon doing his mother's part in his "Star Trek" skit. Stage1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Gamma10.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Tend6.jpg|Sitting at the Cheesecake Factory bar. Tend4.jpg|Sitting at the bar. Tend3.jpg|Penny bracing herself to continue her conversation with Sheldon. Tend2.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Tend1.jpg|Picking out a cocktail. Gamma1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Date5.png|Penny driving Sheldon to his date with Amy. Ex6.jpg|Sheldon has scripted Penny's courtroom testimony. Ex2.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Den23.png|Get out. Den18.png|Here's how you let something go. Den16.png|You're folding those all wrong Z5.jpg|Penny chauffeuring Sheldon. Loom2.jpg|Sheldon shopping with Penny. NUX5.jpg|You sold yourself out like a common streetwalker. Pan7.jpg|Penny comforting an exiled Sheldon. Pan4.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Gag6.jpg|Making laundry night tough on Sheldon. Gag5.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. NP5.jpg|Sheldon and Penny hanging together both missing Leonard. NP4.jpg|Sheldon had a nightmare. NP3.jpg|Penny wondering if Leonard is missing her. NP2.jpg|Sheldon and Penny hanging out together. NP12.jpg|Sheldon returning from the grocery with Penny. NP10.jpg|Sheldon returning from the grocery. Step17.jpg|Watching Leonard trying to explain things to Stephanie. Step15.jpg|Sheldon using his computer when he can't speak. NP1.png|Sheldon and Penny hanging together while Leonard is at sea. Top3.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Preimier one.jpg|Tell me a secret, Sheldon. Hug.png|Penny and Sheldon both miss Leonard. Get2.jpg|Try and not be a sexual rival to Dr. Stephanie. Get1.jpg|I could always think of you. Ein3.jpg|You don't work here, Sheldon. Alt2.jpg|Sheldon likes this suit. Search9.jpg|Penny brought a consoling cheesecake. FI43.png|Be safe. Call us. Search7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Bit6.jpg|Penny sitting down to have dinner with Sheldon. Cof5.jpg|Sheldon with his North Pole goatee. Cof1.jpg|Penny comforting Sheldon. Alt1.jpg|Penny loves Sheldon's suit. Step53.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Coll5.jpg|Penny passes germs to Sheldon. Gor7.jpg|Penny showing her chewed food. Myth4.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Mini4.jpg|Penny wants advice and is learning about trains. Mini12.jpg|Penny seeking advice from Sheldon. Myth3.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Gamma10.jpg|Getting their mail. Fest12.jpg|Just like an old married couple. Scav1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny searching for clues in the geology lab. Fest11.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Pole8.png|Penny soothing Sheldon. Zombie10.jpg|Can people fall in love after taking a test? Poloe9.png|Penny soothing Sheldon. Zaz7.png|Laundry room discussions. Zaz3.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon. ZAm18.png|Penny did tell his friends when his birthday was. Zam17.png|Ahhhhhh! Zam15.png|Thank you for walking me to my door. Zam14.png|Sheldon taking the intimacy test with Penny. Zam9.png|Sheldon talking intimacy with Penny. Step14.jpg|Leonard trying to explain Penny to Stephanie. Step34.png|Try and control your hormones. Step21.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Fin9.jpg|Shopping for Leonard's going away party. TO5.png|I think that Amy is right. TO1.png|Hello?? Step41.jpg|Tempting Penny with home-made bread. A44.jpg|Penny high on pain killers. Fest10.jpg|Sheldon visiting Penny. Run7.jpg|Penny reacting to Sheldon. Guit5.jpg|Sheldon wants to know where they get the half sandwich. Hoft14.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Gamma1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny getting their mail. Had3.jpg|Sheldon and Penny share a cold. Wat10.png|Please don't be a sexual rival to Dr. Stephanie. Hoft13.jpg|Robotic vehicles approaching Penny. Hoft11.jpg|Talking on the way up the stairs. Scav9.jpg|Penny making a point with Sheldon. Step39.jpg|Getting their mail. Hof6.jpg|Shenny. Sheldon and Penny in the laundry room.jpg|Penny inspects Howard's underwear. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Sheldon and Penny at a jewelry store as he looks at an item. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny 2.jpg|Penny shopping with Leonard. Duc9.jpg|Is that my arm? The Werewolf Transformation Sheldon, Penny and bongos.jpg|Penny complaining about Sheldon's nighttime bongo playing. Hooker7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Lert10.jpg|You tell Leonard the truth. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny having dinner.jpg|Spaghetti and Penny! PPP8.jpg|With great power... Xz2.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her online gaming. Loben1.png|I remember symposium. Hoft9.jpg|Mailbox mates. Hoft7.jpg|Talking with Penny. Rip7.jpg|You're folding all wrong. Rip4.jpg|Amy did what!? Ram5.jpg|You have to help me get rid of Ramona. Add6.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her online game. Add5.jpg|Sheldon trying to find a man for Penny online. Add3.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon about his online gaming. Ram3.jpg|You have to help me get rid of Ramona. Fine2.jpg|Penny hiding from the landlord. Inde6.jpg|Why are you ignoring your sister? Fine1.jpg|Penny is borrowing money from Sheldon. Penny12.jpg|Penny wrapped up in his shower curtain. Vegnew4.jpg|Sheldon explaining the tale of the Tall Man from Cornwall. Vegnew3.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Hoft5.jpg|Walking up the stairs. Add2.jpg|Move your legs! Fetch3.jpg|Penny trying to comfort a disgraced Sheldon. Ham4.jpg|Sheldon Needs "tie on door" explained. Ham3.jpg|Sheldon seeking advice from Penny. Ham2.jpg|Sheldon checking with Penny while Leslie and Sheldon have sex. Loben11.jpg|Penny understands the intervention for Sheldon' cousin. Loben10.jpg|Penny heading to her "Rent" performance. Loben8.jpg|Talking to Penny very early. Loben7.jpg|At Penny's door. BigBran9.jpg|Sheldon apologizing to Penny. BigBran8.jpg|Sheldon apologizing to Penny. Lert9.jpg|Penny and Sheldon in hallway. PPP2.jpg|Sheldon vs. Penny. Veg2.jpg|Thank you for letting me stay here. Car4.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. Nutzy2.jpg|Sheldon, you don't work here. Badfish.jpg|Sheldon with Penny in laundry room. Mono3.jpg|Leonard. When were you going to tell me that you were leaving? Duc1.jpg|Penny is medicated and acting very silly. Goth9.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Soft48.png|Cow catcher lecture. Soft43.png|Sheldon reacting to Penny doing his knock. Soft42.png|Penny enjoying doing Sheldon's knock. Soft41.png|How nice. Come in. Soft40.png|Are you going to help me out? Soft35.png|Seeking advice from Sheldon. Soft34.png|Penny is getting a lecture on the cow catcher. Soft33.png|Whose the wiser person? Soft32.png|Seeking advice from Sheldon. Soft31.png|Penny accepting a compliment on her impression of Leonard. Nutzy7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Scav14.jpg|Team Sheldon-Penny working on their puzzle clue for the scavenger hunt. Hooker4.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Topo4.jpg|Penny is heading out on a date. Z3.jpg|Sheldon has "Star Wars" sheets that he wants to return. Z2.jpg|Penny staring at Sheldon. Z1.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. Dis8.jpg|Having a spaghetti dinner with Penny. Dis1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Urn10.png|Oh, there's an earthquake! Urn11.png|Waiting for Leonard's operation to be completed. Topo3.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Lucy24.jpg|Talking to Penny about the play she is in. Tend9.jpg|Sitting at the Cheesecake Factory bar. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Shenny and jewelry.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon shop for Amy. S6EP07 - The cheesecake factory.png|Sheldon drinking Long Island ice teas. Xz4.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her online gaming. Duc6.jpg|At then emergency room. IsoSmile2.jpg|Sheldon complements Penny about her acting. Large Hadron CollisionEp.jpg|Sheldon hugging Penny. Car3.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. Code1.jpg|Sheldon in self-exile from his home. Jp9.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. PPP1.jpg|Penny messing up laundry night. Nix6.jpg|Sheldon trying to fine his "spot" in Penny's apartment. Nutzy3.jpg|Choosing a birthday present for Leonard. PPP4.jpg|Well played. Duc8.jpg|Sing Soft Kitty. Fact12.jpg|Penny confiding in Sheldon. Sheldon's koala face.jpg|Sheldon's koala face. Eat5.jpg|Does your born again Christian mother want a test-tube grandchild born out of wedlock? Duc2.jpg|Sheldon finds Penny in the bathtub with a dislocated shoulder. 2-07.jpg|Penny and Shelbot! Nov2.png|Sheldon wants to pretend to be aliens at the party. Rip7.jpg|You're folding all wrong. Rip4.jpg|Amy did what!? De10.jpg|After meeting Amy's mother. S6EP07 - Sheldon giving Amy a box.png|Sheldon gives Amy a "Star Trek" DVD set. De13.jpg|Sheldon discussing meeting Amy's mother after trying to sneak by her. BBT - Fun with Flags board.jpg|"Fun with Flags". Sheldon's bazinga at amy.png|Sheldon pulls a Bazinga on Amy. Shamy cuddle.jpg|Sheldon cuddles a depressed Amy. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy.jpg|On "Fun with Flags", Amy is surrendering to fun. Infestationhypothesis2.jpg|Shamy. Sheldon's enemies list.jpg|Sheldon showing Amy his list of mortal enemies. Shamy kiss.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first kiss. S5EP16 - Shedlon in Amy's lab.jpg|Sheldon working with Amy. The launch acceleration Sheldon and Amy Star Trek.jpg|Playing doctor "Star Trek" style. Shamy discusses their gossip experiment.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Lsp2.png|Amy and Sheldon. Si6.jpg|Shamy spying on Penny. Si5.jpg|Amy has developed a new language. Si4.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing Penny. Amy2.jpg|Amy Farrah Fowler. SWI2.png|I forgot my sonic screw driver. Fort38.png|Talking to Leonard from the fort. FI20.png|And if that doesn't work out, you could move in with me. Fort29.png|This is such a great fort! Fort28.png|The fort looks so big from the floor. Fort25.png|The first annual greatest fort ever contest. Fort20.png|Sheldon using a loophole in The Relationship Agreement Cath2.png|Amy apologizing to Sheldon while wearing a Catholic school uniform. Cake1.png|Amy and Sheldon discussing Professor Proton's funeral. Cut13.png|Drunken Sheldon being helped to bed by Amy. Em5.jpg|Amy and drunken Sheldon. TO32.png|Little Amy, happy at last. Opt2.jpg|Testing Sheldon's new noise canceling headphones. TO31.png|Amy happy at their make out session. To30.png|Sheldon wants to make out. To29.png|Were you even thinking of me? To59.png|I love you, but I need to step back and evaluate the situation. PS2.jpg|Sheldon forget to kiss Amy good night. S811.jpg|Shamy making out. Zam28.png|It was a magical evening. Asd19.png|More hot water. Asd16.png|Cooper being cared for by Amelia. Tums12.png|Complaining about Leonard. 2M9.png|Playing the "Star Trek" theme on his nose. 2M8.png|Sheldon didn't consult Amy about leaving Earth. 2M4.png|Both choosing a turtle. 2M3.png|Boy, that was a lot of puppies. 2M27.png|Our kids would be Martians. 2M26.png|Thinking about raising children on Mars. 2M25.png|Sheldon asks Amy to join him on Mars. Tums1.png|Checking his mail. S810.jpg|Amy is happy with him necking. S87.jpg|Give me some sarcasm. S83.jpg|Do you see the irony of you idolizing a man with super speed and the pace of our relationship? PS11.jpg|Sheldon trying to make decision for a new game system. PS10.jpg|Sheldon boring Amy about his game system decision over dinner. PS1.jpg|A tired Amy leans up against Sheldon. Dec3.png|PLEASE PASS THE BUTTER!!! Dec2.png|Amy trying to help Sheldon out with his decision. Dec1.png|Willing date night kiss. Din3.jpg|Sheldon breaking up with Amy. Din2.jpg|Amy reading over a relationship agreement amendment. Din7.jpg|Amy backing up Sheldon. AmySmile.png|Amy happy at their Valentine's Day date. Val1.png|Amy thinking about watching Howard & Bernie having sex. Fin8.png|They both liked the kiss. Fin7.png|Romance: Sarcastically kissing Amy. Fin5.png|Romance: Kissing Amy and liking it. Fin2.png|Romance: Staring into Amy's eyes. Loco2.jpg|Discussing their Valentine's Day plans. Loco1.jpg|Discussing Valentine's Day plans; riding a vintage train. Job4.jpg|Sheldon working on his universal theory of comedy. Job3.jpg|Which word is funnier? IWL5.png|Amy is happy that Sheldon is back and knows that he cares for her. MrsZack7.png|Isn't she great? Lev1.png|Introducing the last episode of "Fun with Flags" S203.jpg|Back from date night. Lev7.png|Two 1890's beach combers. Lev6.png|Two 1890's beach combers. Pitch4.jpg|After date night. To59.png|Being your girlfriend is very challenging. Vic7.jpg|This is for you. Urn20.png|Amy driving Sheldon to work. Urn19.png|Sheldon thinks that Amy is acting odd. Fwa13.jpeg|Amy as a kangaroo. Eq24.png|I love you too. Eq1.png|Sheldon just told Amy it was love. Nose10.png|Playing a game with Amy. Amy39.jpg|Discussing dating. Snap17.png|Amy happy to feel popular. Snap8.png|Shotgun! Cookies.png|Discussing investing in the comic book store with Amy. AmyScared.jpg|Amy comforting Sheldon before he descends into the tunnels. App13.png|Amy proud that Sheldon is facing his fears. App12.jpg|Amy transcribing his mine experience log. TBBT-s08e13-04.jpg|Measuring Sheldon's anxiety levels. Ped11.png|Amy transcribing his mine experience log. Ped6.png|Escaping his mine simulation after he sees rats. Prom7.jpg|Amy having a panic attack. Fwa5.jpg|Two 1890's beach combers. Zz8.png|Do they have "I Told You So" cards in Braille? To30.png|Sheldon likes kissing Amy. To28.png|The Flash?? TO27.png|Are you ever thinking about me? Fwa3.jpg|Sheldon as Betsy Ross? Fwa2.jpg|Debunking the Betsy Ross myth. Prom5.jpg|The guys picking up their girls. Prom4.png|Prom photo. Sheldon is pretending to be an alien from somewhere else. Nov4.png|Sheldon tells Amy that he is sure it is love. Dev6.jpg|Sheldon playing a game with Amy. Dev1.jpg|Sheldon playing with Amy. Eq34.png|Amy having a panic attack. Qw19.png|Measuring Sheldon's anxiety levels. Sheldon and Amy move on to other work.png|Working in Amy's lab. The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy.jpg|Amy is not impressed by Sheldon's way of manipulating her with jewelry. Amy10.jpg|Amy is interested in Sheldon. Cats20dollars.jpg|Sheldon with Amy giving away cats and 20 dollars. Dance2.jpg|Amy giving advice to Sheldon. Second base is right there.jpg|Sheldon as Amy's very reluctant "snuggle-bunny". The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy hugs.jpg|Amy hugs Sheldon after putting on her tiara. Amy tells Sheldon he is not screwed.jpg|Amy explains to Sheldon why he is not screwed when she asked him to meet her mother. The weekend vortex amy and sheldon.jpg|Shamy. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Amy.png|Sheldon gives Amy a "Star Trek" DVD set. Tenure7.jpg|Shamy. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon 2.jpg|Dinner at Amy's. Twv- Shamy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy in her car. Sp8.jpg|Sheldon putting his name back on his space. S6EP05 - Sheldon with Amy.jpg|Amy watching Sheldon play "Words with Friends" with Stephen Hawking. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 3.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing their couple's Halloween costumes. Curt13.jpg|Amy kissing Sheldon. Fascinating! Curt11.jpg|Sheldon at Amy's apartment. Rr1.jpg|Amy telling Sheldon that his mistake embarrasses her (to make him feel better). De12.png|Sheldon trying to sneak by Amy. Denial2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Denial1.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon with his closure obsession. Spell8.jpg|Sheldon sent to comfort Amy. Spell9.jpg|Sheldon and Amy "doing it" with the D&D dice. Hall10.jpg|The Raggedy pair. Hands6.png|Sheldon takes Amy's hand. Hands5.png|What are you doing Sheldon? Hands4.png|Sheldon surprises Amy. Fort9.jpg|Date Night. Fort5.jpg|Moody Date Night. Pong5.jpg|Sheldon as Doctor Who invades Amy's bedroom. Asd22.png|Cooper being cared for by Amelia. Asd21.png|There's a lot of rhyming in the future. Asd20.png|What of physical love in the future? Den38.png|The new comic book store Spell12.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Lighter.jpg|Sheldon asks Amy to be his girlfriend. S&A2.jpg|Drunk Amy dancing with Sheldon. S&A1.jpg|Shamy happy together. Raid3.jpg|Amy closing Sheldon's mouth after her statement made him drop his jaw. Raid2.jpg|Sheldon telling Amy about "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Raid1.jpg|Talking about one of Sheldon's favorite movies. Work13.jpg|Both Sheldon and Amy's lab monkey reacting to a human birth video. Work9.jpg|Sheldon, Amy, monkey. Raid15.jpg|Shamy watching "Raiders of the Lost Ark" together. Amy3.jpg|Sheldon buys Amy a beverage. Gut3.png|Now this may tingle. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing their couple's Halloween costumes. Amy2.jpg|Sheldon meets Amy. Dog5.jpg|Playing "The Star Spangled Banner" minus one note. Dog2.jpg|Sheldon having tea with Amy. Amy-with-sheldon.jpg|Shamy after talking to her mother. Sp2.jpg|Amy watching out for campus security. Work6.jpg|Sheldon and monkey's dual reactions to a picture of a kitten in a teacup. Work5.jpg|Sheldon talking to Amy at Penny's place. Work3.jpg|Sheldon apologizing to Amy. Probe9.jpg|Chinese hat. Fig49.png|They are your Meemaw's Christmas cookies. Fig50.png|They're perfect. Lrt4.jpg|Amy wants to move in with Sheldon. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io3 250.jpg|Amy comforting Sheldon. Sp10.jpg|Sheldon renaming his parking space. S6EP01 - Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at a restaurant. De8.png|Sheldon discussing meeting Amy's mother after trying to sneak by her. Lert5.jpg|Amy happy about moving in with Sheldon. AmyStunned.jpg|Sheldon's message from the heart. Lert6.jpg|It's Penny's fault. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy Rost3.jpg|Sheldon give Amy what he thinks she deserves for lying to him. Amy10.jpg|Amy sizing up Sheldon. Twv- Shamy 2.jpg|Sheldon in Amy's car. Gilb3.jpg|Cooper being cared for by Amelia. Rr8.jpg|Amy trying to rationalize Sheldon's mistake. Twv- Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy in her car. 105987 WB 0135bc 595 STV Main White TV.jpg|Cooper being cared for by Amelia. Rip11.jpg|Kripke is my rival. TBBT-s08e13-09.jpg|Keep up that nagging; it's helping. TBBT-s08e13-08.jpg|Sheldon working during date night. S5EP15 - Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Pix12.png|Sheldon finally holding Amy's hand. Ten3.jpg|Discussing the tenured position. Ten1.jpg|Having tea with Amy Farrah Fowler. Sp1.jpg|Amy and Sheldon reclaiming his parking place. Para6.jpg|Sheldon records Amy's symptoms. She's horny. Amy2.jpg|Meeting Amy Farah Fowler. Ny13.jpg|Sheldon lamenting his fallen hero. Professor Proton. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon.jpg|Amy killing Sheldon with kindness. Pix13.jpg|Tiara hug. Twv- Shamy 3.jpg|Shamy. The shiny trinket maneuver Amy's Tiara reaction.jpg|Sheldon watches Amy's excited reaction upon receiving a tiara from him. The weekend vortex amy and sheldon 2.jpg|Amy confronting Sheldon. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Bavarian episode of "Fun with Flags". Para8.jpg|Amy and Sheldon. Gest2.png|Amy dreaming that Sheldon wants to kiss her. Vic10.jpg|You must really love Amy. Twv- Bernadette 2.jpg|Bernadette shooting Sheldon. Fig18.png|Smile! Clean1.png|What can I get to ruin her Christmas? Fig15.png|Sheldon talking about Amy lovingly. Fig7.png|Bernadette and Sheldon go shopping for Amy. Val8.png|Bernadette yelling at Sheldon for ignoring Amy. Ein7.jpg|Now get to bed, mister. Twv- Sheldon 3.jpg|Sheldon operating his electronic whip. 101141 WB 1068b.jpg|Bernie, Sheldon and Lovey-Dovey. Fetch5.jpg|Sheldon's escape back home. 6938f7be260b2382fdf.jpg|Sheldon and his mother. Pole15.png|Sheldon and Mary Cooper. Pants17.png|Enjoying tea with his mother. Pants16.png|Calling her son lion bait. Pants85.png|Watching Beverly trying to treat her son lovingly. Pole13.png|That's your opinion. Pole11.png|I forgive you. Nose1.jpg|Sheldon's mother finds him sick. Cof9.jpg|Praying before dinner at his mother's home. Lego5.jpg|Msry Cooper sending Sheldon to his room. Lego2.jpg|Mother-son talk. Lego12.jpg|Confronting his mother about her behavior. Obs5.png|Talking to Sheldon about her love life. Obs4.png|Mary Cooper is very happy to see her son. Mary and Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon's mother getting him to apologize to his boss. Mary and Sheldon 1.jpg|Sheldon and his mother. Loom10.jpg|Mary Cooper confronts her son's loom obsession. Nose8.png|Sheldon wants his Mom to cook for them. Nose6.jpg|Sheldon and his mother. Nose4.jpg|Sheldon and his mother. Loom1.jpg|His mother is worried about Sheldon. Mat2.jpg|Should we do this or not? Remarkable Brain.jpg|Sheldon looking at brain scans with Beverly. Gg7.jpg|Drunk Beverly kissing Sheldon. Moth3.png|Are my child rearing theories too harsh? Pants53.png|First college graduation. Pants35.png|First college graduation. Pants33.png|Who doesn't like a Sheldon Cooper growing up story? Pants13.png|Dr. Hofstadter, what a sincere pleasure. Pants12.png|It's nice to see you again, Sheldon. Pants74.png|Your child raising theory is great for raising a child or training a rat. Pack8.jpg|Singing with Leonard's mother. NY3.jpg|Sheldon talking to Alex about Leonard. Val10.jpg|Assignment: Buy Amy's Valentine's Day gift. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Alex.jpg|Alex and Sheldon going through his pre-school Physics notebooks. Val3.jpg|Alex showing the gifts she bought for Amy. TBBT-The-Psychic-Vortex-3-12-the-big-bang-theory-16950426-853-480.jpg|Sheldon and Martha on their "date". Martha.jpg|Sheldon and his mixer date wearing Hulk hands. Slot2.jpg|She wrote their street address on her hand. Judy6.png|Sheldon and Dr. Elizabeth. Vartabedian Conundrum.jpg|Sheldon with Stephanie Barnett, Leonard's girlfriend. Step19.jpg|Dr. Stephanie checking out Sheldon's ears. Step45.jpg|Dr. Stephanie giving him a cooties shot. Curt3.png|Sheldon topping Priya. Tend7.jpg|FBI Agent Page to talk to Sheldon. Friendship Algorithmim.jpg|Sheldon with Rebecca. Batjar.jpg|Sheldon facing Leslie Winkle, his arch-nemesis. NY1.jpg|Sexual complaint against Sheldon. JR9.jpg|Offering Sheldon a promotion so he can study dark matter. Tenure6.jpg|Sheldon saying goodbye to the HRA. Tenure5.jpg|Sheldon and the Human Resources Administrator. Ram7.jpg|Ramona working on his toenails. Holy crap on a cracker! Ram2.jpg|Thanking Ramona for her help. Ram11.png|Sheldon and Ramona. Xcvbn1.png|Ramona likes Sheldon. Xcvbn2.jpeg|Roadie Ramona. Xcvbn7.png|I thought we were going to be alone. Xcvbn6.png|Ramona likes Sheldon. Xcvbn14.jpeg|Toenail maintenance. Ram10.jpg|Ramona serving Sheldon. Ram1.jpg|Sheldon and Ramona on their first date. Xcvbn16.png|Kathy O'Hara. Unaired9.jpg|Sheldon finds Katie after her shower. Unaired15.jpg|Katie eating out of Sheldon's portion. Unaired5.jpg|Katie picking at Sheldon's food. Road9.jpg|Discussing his stolen stuff with the Arizona police. Road1.jpg|Are you knitting some pants? MM10.jpg|Sheldon Leonard on the return from his short honeymoon. MM9.jpg|Sheldon talking to his mother. MM7.jpg|Howard hiding Sheldon. MM3.jpg|Sheldon trying to talk to Amy. MM2.jpg|Sheldon wants Amy to make a decision. Shenny!!.png|A dream. KL6.png|The gang watching the Lenny wedding. KL5.png|Sheldon watching the Lenny wedding. Pic12.jpg|Amy made at Sheldon's comments on FWF. Pic11.jpg|Sheldon has a wedding present. Pic9.jpg|Ranting on Fun with Flags. Pic8.jpg|This is yours. Pic6.jpg|Trying to make Amy jealous. Pic2.jpg|Discussing their marriage. Pic1.jpg|Sheldon can't sleep wither. Batch12.jpg|Raj and Howard arrive to kidnap Leonard. Batch11.jpg|Working on the flat tire. Batch10.jpg|Sheldon using his weight. Batch9.jpg|Catching up or weekends. Batch8.jpg|Trying to figure it out. Batch7.jpg|Working on the flat tire. Po30.png|Bernadette telling Sheldon to come in. Po28.png|Sheldon trying to not make people uncomfortable while staring in the window. Po14.png|Sheldon wants Amy back. Po13.png|Sheldon scares Amy when she turns around. Po10.png|Sheldon talking to his mother. Po5.png|Sheldon talking to his mother. Wd37.png|I'll give you a ride home. Wd26.png|I want to send the ring back. Wd13.png|Penny is upset. Wd12.png|Making Penny a hot beverage. Wd11.png|Penny is upset about Leonard. Wd9.png|Sheldon is mad and takes back his hot beverage. Wd8.png|Make sure you slam the door, I'm mad. Wd6.png|Sheldon talking about how great men are. Wd4.png|Leonard on his wedding night. WD3.png|Sheldon watching the Lenny wedding. Walking.png|Amy walking out on Sheldon. Dr12.png|Hot, sexy and "dream"y kiss. Dr10.png|Sheldon saving Leonard's marriage. Dr8.png|What? Dr2.png|Penny joins them. Sf34.png|Take that down from the Internet. Sf33.png|Amy furious at Sheldon. Sf30.png|Wedding present. Sf10.png|This is yours. Sf8.png|Finishing his Amy knock. Sf6.png|This is not mine. Sf4.png|Single knock on Amy's door. 2003.MT2.jpeg|Sheldon reverts back to 2003. Staying at Finemans vacation home.jpg|YE-HAW! Percussive Shock2.jpg|Working on the flat tire. On the way to Mexico..jpg|Mexico! Finemans vacation home.jpg|YE-HAW!!! Corr21.png|Comparing their weekends. Corr19.png|watching Feynmans' van burn. Corr17.png|Apply a little heat. Corr4.png|Sheldon kidnapped. Corr2.png|Sheldon is not happy. 0309.jpg|Sheldon seeks Bernadette's advice. 0304.jpg|Sheldon goes back to 2003. 0301.jpg|Dealing with Leonard leaving. Past3.png|I am very disappointed in you both. Past15.png|Watching the band play. Past12.png|Returning from the container store. App13.1.png|This is harder than I thought. App16.png|I'm honored. App12.png|Ending the roommate agreement. App8.png|Sheldon interviewing roommate applicants. App2.png|Sheldon interviewing roommate applicants. Tj20.png |Raj and Howard playing at the comic book store. Tj19.png|Raj and Howard playing at the comic book store. Tj17.png|Raj and Howard playing at the comic book store. Tj13.png|Complaining abandoned. Tj8.png|Talk to the hand. Tj7.png|Apartment 4A rebooted to 2003. Tj6.png|Back to simpler less emotional times. Pim8.jpg|Fencing is a serious sport. Pim7.jpg|Advance! Pim6.jpg|Touche! Pim5.jpg|This is not Staw Wahrs. Pim3.jpg|I challenge you to a duel...in there years...after you teach me. Pim11.jpg|Howard's mileage cheating machine. Pim10.jpg|Discussing which sport they want to take up. Pim1.jpg|How are you doing? H3.jpg|Buying liquid helium on the black market. Fenc22.png|You're my ride. WALK!!!! Fenc19.png|Drinking away his sorrows. Fenc18.png|Amy deserves to be happy. Fenc11.png|I want to learn how to slap someone. Fenc9.png|Advancing like the Rockettes. Fenc5.png|Picking him up for lunch. Fenc54.png|Dueling behind their instructor. Fenc49.png|Sheldon demanding satisfaction. Fenc18.png|Sheldon and Leonard. HE8.jpg|Howard a shady guy who can get them liquid helium. HS39.png|Do you have a business card? HS37.png|Checking out the nondescript white van. HS30.png|Sheldon. HS24.png|Sheldon has bad news. HS13.png|Sheldon and his Uncle Harvey. HS9.png|Running back with the tank. HS8.png|They have the money. HS7.png|Still discussing alliteration. HS5.png|The tank is marked US... HS1.png|Hanging out with their connection. HS47.png|Sheldon and his Uncle Harvey (Helium Tank). AN10.jpg|Adam Nimoy filming the documentary. AN9.jpg|Showing Amy's engagement ring. AN8.jpg|An engagement ring. What??? AN7.jpg|The Nimby signature that Penny got for him. AN2.jpg|Sheldon meets Adam Nimoy. AN1.jpg|Inviting Amy over to see him interviewed. Doc8.png|Sheldon being interviewed. Doc52.png|Sheldon and Leonard. Doc49.png|Sheldon being interviewed. Doc48.png|Sheldon denying his emotions. Doc47.png|Sheldon denying his emotions. Doc46.png|Running into his bedroom denying his emotions. Doc41.png|Sheldon is going to propose to Amy. Doc32.png|Sheldon sees Amy on a date. Doc3.png|Raj and Sheldon. Doc29.png|Wondering how he feels about Amy. Doc27.png|Sheldon in the Spock documentary. Doc25.png|Penny wants to know what else is in there. Doc24.png|Amy's engagement ring. Doc22.png|Tiny Wil Wheaton. Doc19.png|The Nimoy signature. Doc18.png|Getting out his napkin signed by Leonard Nimoy. Doc13.png|Adam Nimoy interviewing Sheldon for a Spock documentary. Mys3.png|Sheldon's soulful cow eyes. Mys1.png|Vanessa. She speaks Klingon. 908 (8).jpg|Howard, Raj and Sheldon finding him a new mate. 908 (6).jpg|Putting together a puzzle path to find Sheldon's contact info. 908 (3).jpg|Howard and Raj found Amy for him. 908 (2).jpg|The Hofstadters thought Sheldon would be heart-broken. 908 (1).jpg|Sheldon is not upset about Amy and is moving on. Ash34.png|Sheldon closes the door on Vanessa. Ash28.png|Putting SHeldon's add online. Ash23.png|Sheldon waiting for the 10 PM deadline on his dating ad. Ash9.png|Sheldon meet Vanessa, your only other perfect girlfriend. Ash13.png|Sheldon waiting for the 10 PM deadline on his dating ad. Ash12.png|Sheldon she speaks Klingon. Ash11.png|Sheldon meets his perfect mate, but she's too late. Ash7.png|Sheldon enj|oys a moment with Vanessa. Ash6.png|Sheldon meets his perfect mate, but she's too late. MD6.png|Raj and Howard heloing Sheldon find a new mate. MD1.png|Sheldon wants the guys to find his next girlfriend. Plat11.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at the aquarium as friends. Plat10.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at the aquarium as friends. Plat6.jpg|Talking about their Thaksgiving's Day plans. Aq36.png|Sheldon got hurt too much to become Amy's boyfriend again. Aq5.png|Sheldon and Amy at the aquarium as friends. Aq3.png|Sheldon trying to give away one of his aquarium tickets. ER9.jpg|Working together. ER8.jpg|Hello, Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. ER7.jpg|This is Penny. ER2.jpg|Tune bugging Sheldon. The big bang theory s09e11 still -2.jpg|Flowers, lost the balloon. BD9.jpg|Working on their Star Wars tickets. BD8.jpg|Asking God for help. BD3.jpg|I brought you flowers. BD2.jpg|Shamy. BD1.jpg|Heading for a kiss. What song is that.jpg|What is that? What song is that - one more time.jpg|Dinner and a tune. Sheldon Humming.jpg|Humming.Rock and Roll hall of fame no help.jpg|Do you use that language when singing to Elvis tunes. More Awkwardness.jpg|It's getting late. Kiss her you brilliant fool.jpg|Kiss her you brilliant fool! I Love you to.jpg|I love you, too. Get Back Here.jpg|Get back here. Decent into madness.jpg|Documenting his descent into madness. Dear crazy future Sheldon.jpg|Message to future Sheldon. Dear crazy future Sheldon - again.jpg|Dear future crazy Sheldon. As song I cant get out of my head.jpg|You're my heart worm. Amy kicks door closed on Dave.jpg|Amy shuts the door. A Proper Kiss.jpg|Passion. You_agree_with_my_friends.jpg|Then you agree with my friends. Wow_thing.jpg|The WOW thing. Thursday_is_Amys_birthday.jpg|You know that Thursday is Amy's birthday. Sheldon_waiting_for_Amy_in_her_bed.jpg Sheldon_locked_out.jpg|Amy? Sheldon_getting_desperate.jpg|Praying for website access. Professor_Proton_appears.jpg|Arthur. Never_Angla_Dickensons_bed_room.jpg|Why can't it be Angie Dickinson's bedroom? Me_too.jpg|Me too! Lets_do_presents_first.jpg|Amy wants her present first. If_I_want_to_watch_mean_girls_ill_stream_it.jpg|"Mean Girls". I_enjoyed_that_more_than_I_thought_I_would.jpg|I enjoyed more than I thought. I_could_use_your_assistance.jpg|I could use your assistance. Happy_Sheldon_and_Amy_back_together.jpg|Dinner. Giving_away_his_Star_Wars_ticket.jpg|Sheldon's hard fought for Star Wars ticket. Give_it_to_you.jpg|Why are you saying "give it to you"? Find_out_together.jpg|Let's begin. Dont_know_what_to_expect.jpg|Amy doesn't know what to expect . Amys_responce_to_is_it_all_right.jpg|The yes kiss. Amy_said_yes.jpg|Yes. Amy_getting_into_bed.jpg|Two nervous lovers. Glow.png|Shamy glow. Glow.png|Shamy glow. Bed23.jpg|Two nerds in love. Kl120.png|You are my heart worm. Kl88.png|Sheldon's descend into madness. Kl87.png|Physics problem. Kl86.png|Are you humming? Kl85.png|Talking to the R&R Hall of Fame. Kl73.png|Put your mind on something else. Kl51.png|Laughing at the prank he pulled on Leonard. Kl41.png|I remember. Kl43.png|Down Sheldon's optic nerve. Kl44.png|That song is still bothering Sheldon and annoying the others. Kl37.png|Sheldon's brain recalling the song name that is stuck in his head. Kl38.png|Sheldon's eye. Bet38.png|The WOW thing. Bet37.png|Let's review your options. Bet26.png|Choice 3. Coitus. Bet22.png|Leonard wants to give it to Penny. Bet21.png|Sheldon's prized Star Wars movie ticket. Bet19.png|You weren't planning on spending my birthday with me? Good night. Bet10.png|He's going to watch the first trilogy and eat enough Star Wars cereal to choke a Wookie. Bet8.png|Penny and Leonard are glad that Shamy is back together. Bet7.png|Praying for their Star Wars tickets. Bet6.png|Sheldon asking you know who for help. Bet5.png|Leonard announces that the Star Wars ticket sale started. Bet76.png|Do you want to be intimate? Yes. Bet75.png|Saying yes to sex. Bet74.png|Expectations. Bet73.png|Why don't you get "it" to me. Bet71.png|What do you have planned tonight? Bet69.png|I lost your balloon. Bet66.png|Amy? Bet52.png|Talking about Amy. Bet48.png|Sheldon talking to Arthur. Bet110.png|Sheldon. Bet105.png|Me too! Bet103.png|Well. I enjoyed that more than I thought i would. Bet94.png|We'll find out together. Bet93.png|Are you cold? Bet90.png|I'm just nervous. Bet88.png|Both nervously waiting. Hello. Hi. Bet86.png|Amy climbing into bed with Sheldon. Bet85.png|Amy comes into her bedroom reading to lose... Bet82.png|Sheldon waiting for Amy. Yea.jpg|Two friends. Sal16.jpg|We can even name it. Sal8.jpg|Penny is seeing a doctor? Sal9.jpg|What are you doing? Sal10.jpg|Working with Raj. Sal11.jpg|I found something. Iss40.png|Leonard watching Raj and Sheldon negotiate a name for their new asteroid. Iss29.png|Setting Sheldon up to work. Iss30.png|You found something. Iss20.png|That is a planetary body. Iss19.png|Looking through Raj's database. Iss18.png|What are you doing now? Iss17.png|The telescope lab. Iss7.png|Penny getting home. Iss2.png|I wouldn't want to be at your convention. Iss1.png|Talking to Amy. Iss56.png|Talking to Amy. Iss55.png|I miss you too. Iss49.png|Talking to Amy. Iss42.png|Sheldon pleased with himself. Iss41.png|Discussing naming their asteroid find. teo7.jpeg|Apologizing to Raj and Emily. teo8.jpeg|Apologizing to Stuart. teo9.jpeg|Sheldon apologizing to Leonard. teo5.jpeg|You made Emily cry. teo2.jpeg|Discussing the Sheldon Apology Tour. Image.jpeg|Sheldon feeling better. Bu29 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to the Wolowitzes. Bu27 (1).png|Sheldon. Bu25 (1).png|Sheldon. Bu23 (2).png|Sheldon go to apologize. Bu23 (1).png|Sheldon. Bu20.png|Sheldon. Bu19 (1).png|I'm much better now. Bu11 (2).png|Talking to his girlfriend. Bu11 (1).png|Skyping with Amy. Bu9 (1).png|Leonard bringing him the wrong soup. Bu5.png|Rejecting Bernadette's care package. Bu4 (1).png|Rub this on my chest. Bu65 (1).png|You made Emily cry. Bu63 (2).png|Let's take our commemorative photo. (With a naked Penny?) Bu61 (1).png|You made Emily cry. Bu59 (2).png|Sheldon to apologizing Raj and Emily. Bu57 (2).png||Sheldon apologizing to a naked Penny. Bu57 (1).png|Talking to Stuart about the bus trip he also was invited on. Bu55 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to Stuart. Bu51 (2).png|Surprise!! Bu49 (1).png|Maybe people don't want me around. Bu47 (1).png|I told you it wouldn't work. Bu45 (2).png||Sheldon analyzing his apologizing. Bu37 (2).png|Leaving Sheldon and Stuart. Bu33 (1).png|I'm the pain-in-the-ass. Bu29 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to Howard and Bernie. Bu27 (1).png|Sheldon finds apologizing satisfying. Bu25 (1).png|Sheldon finds apologizing satisfying. Bu23 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to Leonard. Bu23 (1).png|Sheldon apologizing to Leonard. Bu20.png|Skyping with Amy. Bu19 (1).png|I feel much better. MMM8.jpg|I've been working on this work-in-progress for five years. MMM7.jpg|Amy gets to meet Sheldon's Meemaw. MMM6.jpg|Meemaw came to size up Amy. MMM2.jpg|Sheldon and Meemaw. MMM1.jpg|That's what Meemaw smells like. Rab12.jpg Rab8.jpg Rab4.jpg Rab3.jpg Rab1.jpg Fe38.png|Excited to have Amy meet Meemaw. Fe36.png|Sheldon. Fe19.png|How long have you had the engagement ring? Fe17.png|Do you have a ring? Fe16.png|Yes. I got you a ring. Fe9.png|Proudly escorting her home. Fe8.png|Leonard gets to meet her. Fe7.png|Sheldon hugs his beloved Meemaw. Fe6.png|Meemaw arrives. Fe4.png|At the airport picking up his grandmother. Fe3.png|Getting a letter from his Meemaw. Fe2.png|Break my thumb in their and you're talking to the F.B.I. Fe1.png|Checking on his mail. Fe71.png|Amy hoping to get the ring and a proposal. Fe69.png|Woman, cool your jets. Fe68.png|I've working on this little work-in-progress for five years. Fe66.png|I have to stand up for Amy. Fe51.png|I don't want your old hand-me-down. Fe50.png|Everyone has to like everyone. Fe49.png|Don't treat him like a child. Fe48.png|I can't do that. Fe47.png|I got it shortly before we broke up. Fe46.png|I can't do that. Fe44.png|Do you have a ring? Fe43.png|Penny leaving so that she won't have to discuss knowing about the ring with Amy. Fe42.png|Do you have a ring? Fe45.png|Tell your Meemaw... VV46.png VV45.png VV44.png VV29.png|Breakuos are painful. VV24.png|Sheldon includes Amy in the show title. VV12.png|We want your flag questions. VV8.png|Bpred Sheldon. VV9.png|This is not fun. VV1.png|Talking about loneliness with the call in guests. VV2.png|Cleaning up is not young and fun! VV3.png|Cleaning up is not young and fun! VV4.png|To a successful "Fun with Flags" episode and a lovely Valentine's Day. VV5.png|We are young and fun! VV6.png|Happy Valentine's Day!!!! Category:Sheldon Category:Pictures Category:Images Category:Photo Gallery Category:Articles With Photos Category:Trivial Category:Reference Pictures Category:The Big Bang Theory